kspnrpfandomcom-20200213-history
UKIP Disaster 1
///RANDOM INCIDENT POST/// 1 of 3 Kyle Green UKIP drew the short straw this week. Carolus meteorologists have detected a Kerbinquake in the middle of the Sea of the Fallen Star. The Tectonic plate in this section is essentially crumbling. It is part of the breakup of the subplates along a yet-unclear boundary beneath the Sea – a process that started roughly 50 million years ago and that will continue for millions more. It is a natural geological process, however, the massive shockwaves created by this initial 8.3 Moment Magnitude Kerbinquake, and the subsequent 7.9 that happened 2 hours later, are pushing an enormous Tsunami towards the highlighted region of UKIP. Near the epicentre were 90m high waves, pushing northwards. If the Carolus calculations are correct, then waves as high as 30m could hit landfall within 4 days. At their approximate speed and height, this could easily push 100 miles inland and up to a height of 600m above sea level. How does UKIP respond to this imminent threat? Response UK News Pre-Disaster Response 1/2, Part 1/3 Martial Law in the state of South Shores has been declared with Police and military officers conducting block by block evacuations in the 3 towns and all smaller villages which sit in the affected area. Each of these cities and the smaller villages are small with a total of 3,567,045 residents, this is due to housing prices in the area being so high, however what this tsunami may not cost in lives it will cost millions in damages with a total property value of $94,678,000 in the area. . The military is expected to have completed this work in 3 days at which time they will move northward in order to avoid the tsunami. HMS Ark and her task group are currently taking on board as much humanitarian aid as they can before they are forced to leave the area, after the tsunami has made landfall they will then return to the area to provide assistance. The Air force today launched all there planes out to the newly opened base MB Carolous where they will be kept until MB South Shores is declared capable of active flight operations. F-56B Fighters from HMS Ark have also been conducting flights near the tsunami in order to keep an eye on it. The rest of the fleet is also leaving the are with releif supplies and will also return after the wave hits. When the wave does hit the River Patrol Flotilla and Fisheries Protection Force will be the first military units on scene as they will be hunkering down in Lock Independence near the capital Lexington. UK News Disaster response 2/2, Part 1/3 Approximately 80,000 people had refused to leave there property by the time the army left the area where the tsunami will hit. The fleet air arm and army helicopters however are still conducting rescue operations in the area via winches however all aircraft will be forced to leave within the next 20 minutes to ensure that they are not in he area when the wave hits. The wave is not expected to do much long term damage to the area as most of the region is 200m above sea level. As such the highest amount of damage will be to beachfront property. All of which was evacuated.